rathascreaturefandomcom-20200214-history
Bira
Bira first appeared as a minor character before evolving into a major supporting role in the later books. When Ratha gained leadership, she trained as a Firekeeper under Fessran and later became her second-in-command. She is known best for being friendly and loyal, but extremely stubborn, possibly traits she picked up from the Firekeeper leader herself, even if she has not inherited the same low-level of bad manners and harsh language (instead she often display kind manners). She is shown as a quick learner, having gotten the hang of hunting from Ratha and fishing from Thistle-Chaser even if she hasn't done it before. She also has a male treeling companion named Biraree, that later is given to Thistle-chaser and Bira take a second treeling, naming him Cherfaree. Appearance Bira has calm green eyes and reddish gold fur with a plumy tail, which it is noted that she is very fond of. She is known for being soft-spoken. After she begins training under Fessran, she bares the characteristic of being a Firekeeper; having singe-whiskers. Ratha has described her scent as "sun-warm earth and cinnamon bark". Later she's also described being dainty, calm, with her gentles covering a deep-seated stubbornness that was only exceeded by her loyalty. History Ratha's Creature :Bira is first briefly seen when Ratha meets Fessran, who is teaching her and two other cubs how to dodge the kicks of herdbeasts. Mondir, one of the cubs she's learning with, asks that when the dapplebacks are done, if he can see the little dapplebacks. Bira states that that's not how it works, and Mondir is notably stung. He demands for Bira to explain it to him, and she replies that she doesn't know everything. Fessran shoos Ratha away, and that's the last that's seen of her in the first book. : Clan Ground Bira has an important role in Clan Ground: she's one of the Named that turned into a Firekeeper. Her life changed when after the mating season she got pregnant by Shongshar, she realized the cubs were growing will-less and was in deep distress because of it. At first she attempted to keep the cubs afar from the nursery to not let the others know the secret and hoping the cubs could show signs of intelligence. Later she ceased to have illusions and it was Fessran that despite having had cubs on her own, started feeding and caring them (due Fessran's unexpressed feelings toward Shongshar). Bira was then close to Ratha in investigating and facing the challenges brought by Shongshar to the Clan and was one of the temporary few members exiled and took part in the downfall of the usurper. Bira also took for herself the elder son of Aree and will named her own treeling Biraree, following the same way of naming started by Ratha for her treeling. Ratha and Thistle-Chaser Bira is known to have been the only Named females of the Clan to became pregnant during the mating season. She has no large role but she's often mentioned as an ever more important Firekeeper and possible successor to Fessran position as leader of Firekeepers. Ratha's Challenge Bira play a major supportive role in the book, being one of the few Named to deal with the discovering of a new sentient group, the Face-tail Hunter Tribe. For the whole book, Bira provides the skills of the fire-keeper and often gives her opinion. Her kind nature often expressed space for dialogue and attempts of understanding, but she's stern in showing her loyalty to the Clan and the future of the Named came first, in front of the kindness toward the stranger. During the rescue of True-of-voice, Bira allow her own treeling (Biaree) to work with Thistle-chaser: the new pair will grow fond to each others and Bira will allow Thistle-chaser to keep Biaree as her treeling companion. Ratha's Courage Bira is known to have been the last female to have give birth a litter in the new season. The father of the cubs was Cherfan and the fire-keeper has grown fond and in caring terms with the big herder (despite both had previously mated others). Bira had adopted a new treeling and named him Cherfaree. She displayed again her kind nature, agreeing with Drani about the sharing the gift of the Red Tongue, inviting the mothers of the hunters to warm their cubs around the fires. However during one night, Night-who-eats-stars take advantage of a brief moment of distraction of Bira to steal some coals from a fire: such event will have huge consequences on both the hunters and the Named. During the bloody raid of the renegades of New Singer, one of the Bira's cubs was lost, however a second one survived and was saved by the males of the Clan. Bira was captured as the other females of the Clan and kept captive until the Heat arrived. She was probably the most shocked and distressed when the renegades displayed an old technique: the "mating circle", to arouse and force themselves on the captive females in heat. This was due the kind nature of Bira, that told how she enjoyed the playful and kind last mating with Cherfan: in opposition to the rape that was going to be committed. Fessran and Ratha attempts with little effects to calm a distressed Bira that was even going to seriously hurt herself to dismiss the needs of her body. Luckily the Clan counter-offensive arrived just in time before the violence could be committed and Bira as the other females was reunited with the males of the Clan. Quotes :"I am a Firekeeper. I know how cruel the Red Tongue can be. It is not easy for me to think about using it against others. If I thought these strangers might be like us. I would be horrified by the idea. But I have watched them, looking for signs that they are like us. I haven't seen any." ::-Bira giving her opinon of using the Red Tongue against the face-tail hunters in Ratha's Challenge, page Category:Characters Category:The Named Category:Clan Ground Characters Category:Females